Existing liquid distribution devices used in the photographic industry generally comprise a distribution nozzle, the inlet of which is usually circular in cross section and the internal passage of which tapers to an elongated slot. This distribution nozzle connects the line delivering liquid from a liquid reservoir to the actual coating device. The coating liquid is fed into the inlet duct and exits from the slot into the coating hopper. The prior art design is not ideal in that recirculation zones occur within the inlet duct and the distribution of coating liquid across the slot is not uniform.
Another problem in providing a distribution nozzle for a coating hopper is that there is a severe space limitation. In some applications, the coating hopper is located over the web so the space to provide a distribution nozzle is limited to the volume between the web and the bottom of the hopper. This problem is compounded as additional hopper elements are added for feeding coating solutions.
The present invention solves the recirculation problem and fluid distribution problem in a novel manner. In addition, the present invention provides a distribution nozzle which requires no more space beneath the hopper than prior art nozzles.